The new cultivar is the result of a planned breeder program, conducted by the inventors, John Gray and Sylvia Gray, citizens of Australia. The new variety resulted from the crossing of a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed seedling with the pollen parent Rosa ‘GRAsuper’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,175. The crossing was made Dec. 12, 2011. The discovery was made Mar. 12, 2012.
After selecting the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of ‘GRAppl’ was first performed in the same commercial nursery by vegetative cuttings Mar. 30, 2012. ‘GRAppl’ has since produced two generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.